


Win or Lose

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike and Buffy make a little bet.





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Win or Lose  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 432  
>  **Summary:** Spike and Buffy make a little bet.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5157760.html) Day 7 at nekid_spike

Buffy had barely begun to raise her shirt, her golden skin peeking from beneath the fabric when two arms like steel bands wrapped around her.

“Damn it.” Spike growled against her neck.

“You said you could resist the urge to touch me. Vampire strength of will and...” Buffy trailed off as Spike growled again.

“I know what I said.” He nuzzled her neck as he spoke. “Tie me up.”

She spun around to face him. “What?”

“Tie me up.” Spike repeated. “If I can’t control myself this time I’ll....” He began only to be interrupted.

“But you already didn’t....

Spike quickly continued “I’ll do the dishes for a week.” He smiled at her expression. She really hated that chore.

“And what if you win?” Buffy wasn’t about to accept a bet without knowing all of it.

“I get to feed exclusively from you for a week.” He placed a tender kiss on the soft skin of her neck and murmured, “No blood bags, no animals, just you.” 

Buffy moaned at the feel of his lips against her skin. “Make it two weeks.”

“Deal.”

 

Buffy had just finished tying off the last of the rope she had used to bind him to the chair when his groan echoed around her. “Are you sure you want to do this, Spike?” Concern colored her voice as she stared up at Spike from her position on the floor. 

“Yes.” He groaned. From the moment he had sat down in the chair and her fingers had brushed against him as she wrapped the rope around his body he had known he was in trouble. _Him and his big mouth._ Spike clenched his hands into fists behind his back.

“Ready?”

He nodded.

Slowly, Buffy stood and began to move her body sinuously to the soft music playing on the cd player. The tips of her fingers grazed against her skin as she began to raise her shirt over her head.

She jumped at the loud ripping sound before Spike’s hands cupped her bare breasts. 

“Son of a bitch.” He grumbled into her ear before biting down on her neck with blunt teeth. And he had really wanted to win the bet. “How about two out of three?”

Buffy’s laughter rang out. “That was two and I believe there’s a whole sink full of dishes with your name on them.”

Spike growled low and deep against her skin sending shivers dancing down her spine before he turned and walked into the kitchen. Win or lose he would just have to think of another way to get what he wanted.


End file.
